


Adam- 1

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Wonderful World of Hiddles [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein





	Adam- 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dusk had finally settled into night making it okay for Adam to finally come out of hiding after spending all the daylight hours in a deep sleep. I was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa watching TV and plucking aimlessly at my new acoustic. 

"Show that instrument some respect at least," Adam said in his sexy, groggy voice. He made a beeline to the fridge. I knew exactly what he was going for.

"Oh hush. There was a fresh delivery at the hospital today. I snagged you a few bags of O negative." 

The door to the fridge opened, shut and then Adam padded back through the living room, a chilled bag of crimson liquid dangling from his hand. "You, my love, are _magnificent_. What have you been practicing while I was asleep?" 

As Adam sat behind me on the sofa, his legs on either side of me, I began to play no song in particular but just let the notes flow from some familiar place in my head. I could feel Adam shift as he opened the bag of O negative and poured some into his favorite shot glass. While I started to tune out of real life into my own little world where only the sounds of my guitar existed, Adam faded into his own world too. He always described his feeding experience as something both fantastical and orgasmic; The one time I watched him feed, I could see exactly what he meant. Even the smallest portion of blood made him feel like he was high on the best drug ever made. The moment he swallowed the last drop, his obsidian pupils dilated to the size of moons and his body would go lax as the feeling rushed through his body for all of a minute. Finally he would settle and return to our bleak world. I was taken out of my reverie by his deep voice. 

"Sounds beautiful, my love." He leaned forward and kissed my neck as his hand reached forward to adjust my own on the neck of the guitar. "Try a lower key. There's a dark sensuality in those notes that I think you can capture better." 

Adam had been playing instruments for centuries and knew just about everything about them. He was always offering advice and teaching me new ways to play. His love of music was one of the reasons we had gotten together. It was the one part of our relationship where we bonded closer than ever. I continued to play in the key Adam suggested, being taken away on another wave to the world I was starting to love so much. I felt Adam rub his calloused fingers into my shoulders as he listened. 

"Beautiful." 

 

 


End file.
